


Our Wires Are Crossing

by Nixie_DeAngel



Series: Happy Steve Bingo [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Happy, Happy Steve Bingo, Hugs, Insecure Steve, M/M, Overexcited Steve, Steve just wants to be near Tony, and smoother him in hugs and snuggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 02:23:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16801816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nixie_DeAngel/pseuds/Nixie_DeAngel
Summary: He knows how touchy Tony is about being touch. He does. But sometimes, the urge to wrap Tony up in his arms and hide him away is just too strong to not reach out before he can stop himself.





	Our Wires Are Crossing

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from my Happy Steve Bingo Card - Hugs

~~~~(~~~~  
~~~~(~~~~

The first time Steve finds himself swaying into Tony’s space as he opens up his arms he freezes, mutters out some excuse as he feels his face, neck and ears flush while he spins on his heel and promptly runs away, all the while chastising himself for not having better control. He blames it later on lack of sleep and a strenuous mission followed up by the tiring fight with the villain of the week.

Steve knows absolutely no one but Tony buys his weak excuse; and he knows this by the way Natasha’s lips curve up into a half smirk, Clint waggles his brow next to her. But most of all, he knows it by the way Bruce shoots him a _look_ even as Tony babbles away, trying so hard to fill the awkwardness of the moment.

The second time, well, Steve really doesn’t have any readily excuses, except that Tony promptly passes out, which technically _does_ give him a reason to write off the aborted attempt to pull Tony close, something Steve’s trying so hard _not_ to do.

(He knows how touchy Tony is about being touch. He does. But sometimes, the urge to wrap Tony up in his arms and hide him away is just too strong to not reach out before he can stop himself.)

The fourth, fifth and sixth times are easy to write off by the fact Tony can’t walk because of blood loss, a concussion and passing out due to exhaustion. So wrapping Tony up in his arms was necessary –even if Steve might have wrapped his arms more firmly, more tenderly, than was really warranted, it wasn’t like there was anyone around who’d call him out on it.

The seventh time though, well, Steve’s got no real way to spin that.

Except, well, he’d _missed_ Tony, who’d just come back from two weeks visiting investors overseas. And really, how was Steve supposed to curb the urge to wrap himself around the man, when he hadn’t _seen_ him in two weeks?

So really, could anyone _blame_ him that his first reaction to seeing Tony was to bounce over and bundle the smaller man up in his arms, while tucking his face into Tony’s curls to breath him in?

Well. Okay, Steve amends, someone could blame him.

Someone like Tony, who froze, body locking up tightly, tensely the moment Steve had accidentally lifted Tony completely off the floor in his sheer joy at finally having Tony back; which made Steve freeze, Tony’s feet dangling for a few seconds before Steve gently lowered him back to the ground and shuffled away.

Ducking his head, feeling his face flush –he no doubt looked like a fire truck with how hot his face and neck felt like– and brought his hand up to rub at the back of his neck, while the other wrapped loosely around his waist.

“Uh, Steve?”

Steve doesn’t mean to flinch when Tony finally opens his mouth, but he can’t help it. He _knows_ what Tony’s about to say. About to tell him he doesn’t see Steve like that, that he doesn’t like Steve touching him, that he’d rather Steve keep some distance.

“Steve? Cap?”

Flinching again, Steve ducks his head even further as shuffles where he stands, but doesn’t back up, even when he can hear the way Tony tentatively steps closer.

“I’m sorry,” Steve blurts out when he feels carefully touch his arm. “I know you aren’t, aren’t a fan of being touch. I know. And I’m sorry, really Tony, I’m so sorry. I was just, just so excited you were back. And safe. Safe and back and I’m sorry. I’ll just go now,” Steve babbles out rapidly, just barely lifting his head to look at Tony’s face.

Steve makes to move away, to leave Tony alone, when the older man’s other hand flies out and he uses both hands to grip Steve’s arms as tight as he can. Stilling completely at Tony’s touch, Steve locks up and stays still.

“Steve.” Tony keeps his voice soft, though Steve can hear the trace of confusion in it as he speaks. “I think you and I have our wires crossed here.”

Blinking, Steve tilts his head to the side, face twisting up in confusion as he eyes the way Tony’s face softens and his lips stretch into a small, but beautiful smile.

“Come on, big guy,” Tony tugs on Steve. “I think we need to sit down and have a long talk about how I’m totally, and completely okay with you touching me,” winking as his lips twist into a bit of a leer, “Just how _very_ okay with it I am.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm [Nixie](http://nixie-deangel.tumblr.com/). Please don't be afraid to tell me what you think of this!


End file.
